dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan's Diary (object)
Ivan's Diary is the personal journal of Colonel Ivan Gorchevski. The book is a small handbook that Ivan had been using to write down his thoughts and experiences in for his entire life. Though Ivan himself thought little of the book, not holding hopes for it's impact on society, the book was extremely important for the outcome of the Equestrian Wasteland years after the Equestrian Civil War. Ivan started utilising the book after being gifted it in the Metro for his 5th birthday. The very first article is all about what he would include in the book. True to his word, Ivan used the book many times in his life. He would mostly use it to write down his memoirs and remember important things, like where he hid his private stash of alcohol in the Metro. Some of the more important entries include the code to activate the Dead Hoof, the first time he left the Metro, the Great Revolution, his transition from ENDURE to XCOM, the death of his brother and the end of the Dimensional War. The final logs include his discovery of the destruction of Equestria and his words of hope that the future inhabitants of the world will be more caring. A few of the pages are adorned with pencil-drawn pictures that Ivan has done over the years. Ivan prefers to express that despite his reputation he is actually a very cultural and artistic man. These drawings have no colour, and are mostly sketches, but some bear great importance to Ivan in one way another. Sketches of cities are common due to his time in XCOM during Enemy Reborn heavily including waiting over and surveying a set area. A few pictures he has drawn were for his own amusement, including one of a Bulwark with a bird on it's hand and more than a few sketches of his lover, Amethyst Rook. Quite a few of the drawings of Amethyst include explicit themes. Ivan is no author, and as such does not write tales of fiction in his book. The book itself fits in the palm of a grown man's hand, and has a pencil in the spine. The book is made of brown leather, which is worn and torn due to the book's age and extensive use. A hammer and sickle also adorn the front of the book, shining a bright golden colour upon their inclusion on the book but turning grey and worn over time. Ivan kept the book on his person at all times after he acquired it, and would constantly read it's contents back to himself or others for entertainment. Ivan himself enjoyed looking at the doodles he had done as a child, mostly including his family or what he had done. The book was left at the doors of the Metro 10 years after the Last Lights had wiped out Equestria, due to Ivan seeking to return home for a time and being oblivious to the utter destruction that had befell his home. He left the book at the doors in hopes that the next person to acquire it would return it to the Gorchevski bloodline, with Ivan knowing his nephew Nikolai had children of his own that he would surely send to the Metro in times of disaster. The book was found by a Metro scout who returned it to the Metro's leaders. The book caused civil outcry in the Metro as the Gorchevski's had not ruled the Metro in 100 years. However due to the book's extensive knowledge of the past and it's details involving who led the city above, the Gorchevski bloodline was put back in power in the form of Alexandra Gorchevski. Her son, Igor Gorchevski, became the leader of the Metro following his 14th birthday. The book was very important to Union and Kate due to the contents, and a few of the stories were reprinted and sold alongside Dmitry's works after the New Lunar Order fell. The original book was given to Vera, and she -like Ivan- always kept it on her person.